


Good Enough

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie was constantly in his older brother Castiel's shadow. He wasn't dumb, he had nothing to offer an Alpha and he wished his brother would stop trying. Bendriel...Background Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the beautifully talented thewinchesterlifestyle over on tumblr. She's one of the reasons why I get so distracted...lmao.
> 
> Anyway...all the warnings of an Alpha/Beta/Omega universe.

 

* * *

Alfie picked at his shirt for probably the thousandth time that night. The music was so loud in the club it was making his heart stammer in his chest...he blamed the nausea rising in his throat on that...not the ever-growing nerves curdling in his stomach. His older brother Castiel sauntered over to where he was sitting with a disapproving look on his face and plopped down next to him.

"Alfie...you're not going to attract an Alpha just sitting here...come dance with me," Castiel pouted. Alfie looked down at his hands and chewed on his lip. Castiel would never understand...his older brother was beautiful and every Alpha in their city wanted him. Wild dark hair, electric blue eyes, pale creamy skin, a smile that could drag any man or woman to their knees. He was smart, charming, graceful...he had everything. There had been dozens of Alphas already fighting for the Omega even before he turned 18.

The coming out party for his older brother had damn near become a blood bath. Dean Winchester was the only Alpha left standing and Alfie could already see in his brother's eyes that he was extremely pleased.

That was 2 years ago and it took everything in him to not be jealous of his brother. His own 18th birthday came and went...it not suprising anyone that he didn't have any suitors wanting to claim him.

He was not beautiful and didn't have any of the qualities his brother possessed. He had dark hair but it always sat lifelessly around his ears. He was tall, gangly and tripped over his own feet. The only feature he had going for him were his stormy blue eyes...but that was truly all he had. He was quiet, shy and preferred reading to going to clubs like _Celestial._ It was a were-animal club only...humans were only allowed in if they were with an Alpha.

Castiel had been trying to get him out of the house more...his heat was going to be soon and his older brother was convinced this time he would be able to attract a mate. Alfie came along just to quiet him. The scent of spices and leather wafted towards them...he didn't need to look up to know it was Dean. The Alpha slipped in on the other side of the booth and stared at him, a small little grin on his face.

"Alfie...you know...we brought you here to have fun...not sulk in a corner," Dean said. Alfie looked up and sighed heavily. He was not sulking...he just didn't need yet another reminder that no Alpha would ever want him...especially if his brother Castiel was in the same room. Even though he was claimed, other Alphas drooled over him...it was annoying and pissed him off if he thought about it too much.

It wasn't his brother's fault and he never once blamed him for his misfortune...it just sucked and Alfie wished he could be more like him. But he couldn't.

"I'm not Dean...you just don't understand," Alfie said softly. Even with the music blaring and giving him a headache, he knew the two wolves heard him.

"Alfie...come on just try please?" Castiel said tilting his face up. Alfie looked over at Dean who was smiling at him...he finally nodded and let Castiel drag him out on the dance floor. He had no idea what he was doing...watching his brother move to the music knotted up his stomach. There was no way he could do that...he jumped when a pair of hands touched his hips. Dean stood behind him and helped him move to the beat. He swallowed hard and casted a worried look at his brother who only smiled at him.

Soon he was dancing to the music and the hands at his waist slipped away...he didn't even realize he was moving to the beat by himself. His eyes had closed at some point and he just floated away, letting the heavy beat radiate along his skin.

A new song came on, the low seductive beat curling around his body making him feel warmer. There was a growl at his ear and his eyes shot open. Standing in front of him was a rather huge Alpha...he was good-looking but not exactly what Alfie wanted. The Alpha tried to grab at him but he moved away trying to find Dean or his brother. He couldn't see them in the moving mass of bodies and he was starting to panic. An Alpha could not mate with an Omega unless the Omega wanted it...but there were some who liked to break that law.

The growling Alpha grabbed at his arm and yanked him back until his back was flush against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going little one? I can smell your heat...why run away when I know the exact reason why you came here?" His deep voice grumbled in his ear. Alfie tried to pull away when the Alpha was ripped away from him, his massive body staggering awkwardly. The Omega spun around and felt his chest tighten and his mouth go dry. Another huge Alpha stood in front of him growling menacingly at the other one.

He was gorgeous...and when shining crystal blue eyes turned to look at him his entire body flushed. The Alpha smirked at him with a gleam in his eyes, sharp teeth catching at his bottom lip. He was tall and burly...his shirt stretching over the muscles in his chest and arms. The best part of him...he had a little bit of a tummy.

"Alfie! Oh my god are you ok?" Castiel shouted moving to stand next to him. He barely noticed him...his eyes were glued on his rescuer...who was still staring at him hungrily.

"I saw that Omega first!" the first one growled, his eyes glowing a bit as his wolf began to present itself. The one protecting him tilted his head back and barked out a laugh.

"I don't think he's interested in you...are you cher?" the man drawled, the sound of his southern accent shooting through his veins straight into his rapidly filling cock. He glanced at the first one and then back at him...his alpha...there was no doubt in his mind.

"No..." He said simply and the man grinned widely at the other Alpha. There was a loud growl and Alfie was suddenly being yanked back. He tried to push-off the hands gripping at his arms but they managed to get him away just before the two Alpha's barreled into each other.

"They're fighting over you!" he heard his brother shout happily. It didn't even register to him...he just wanted his Alpha to win...even if the other one did he could still deny him. It was his right as an Omega.

There was a lot of growling, punching and in a blink the two Alpha's phased. If he had any doubt before it was completely washed away when he saw his Alpha's huge form. His fur was a rich auburn with golden highlights and his scent...god it was glorious. It was a mix of the sea and spring time with something sweeter in between.

"Alfie...do you like him?" Castiel asked and finally he met his brother's excited eyes. He nodded and bit his lip trying to hide away the huge grin on his face. His brother yelped and hugged him tightly as the two Alpha's continued to fight.

"Ugh! You can have him! He ain't worth it!" The first alpha snarled after phasing back into his human skin. The insult stung and Alfie couldn't help hugging his arms around his body. There was a rumbling sound coming from the other one as he phased back as well...the rumble turning into a deep laugh.

"Oh how wrong you are..." He raised his face and took in a deep breath before his eyes fell on Alfie, the pupils blowing out with lust. Alfie swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the man's face. Was he being serious? He sauntered over, bending over to snatch up his torn clothing from the floor. He really wanted to look at other parts of his body...but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's face.

As the Alpha got closer, Dean moved to stand in front of him.

"Benny Lafitte," he drawled sticking out his arm. Dean sized him up for a moment before giving him a small smile, taking his forearm.

"Dean Winchester...this here is my mate Castiel Novak...and his younger brother Samandriel Novak...the Omega you just fought over," Dean said and Alfie's face burned. He shyly tried to hide behind Dean but his brother wouldn't let him. Castiel actually managed to pull him forward a little bit. Benny bit his lip again and eyed him with a grin.

"Definitely worth every scratch...may I Samandriel?" Benny asked. Alfie looked at his brother who nodded, moving away to stand with Dean. He wrung his hands together before giving the Alpha a nervous nod.

"You...you can call me Alfie...everyone else does," he whispered as the Alpha stepped closer. Benny moved in and brushed his nose along his neck.

"I'd rather call you my Angel...would you like me to court you Angel?" Benny whispered against his ear and Alfie's skin broke out into goosebumps. His hands reached out and took Benny's left hand in his before kissing the inside of his wrist. Benny smiled down at him and cupped the side of his face with his other hand. In the distance he could hear his brother shouting excitedly.

The next few days were annoying as all hell for Alfie...especially since his heat hit him full force the next morning. He woke up with cramps and writhed on the bed, calling out for his Alpha. Benny was supposed to come over later to meet with his father and hopefully take him away from this house. Castiel came over to help keep him calm but now that he _knew_ he actually had an Alpha...the soothing words and pets did nothing but agitate him even more.

When his scent filled the house Alfie cried out for him, his body drenched with sweat and slick soaking the sheets underneath him. There was a roar from downstairs and a crash...somewhere in the sane part of his mind he knew Benny was trying to get to him...but his father would keep him away. There was no way they could even negotiate logically with Benny in full on Alpha mode. His scent drifted away and he whined loudly, fingers digging into the sheets.

At some point he finally managed to fall asleep but he jolted awake when his door opened and his nose was filled with Benny's scent. He felt strong hands touching at his heated skin and he moaned loudly, his own grasping at Benny's shirt. The last of Benny's resolve melted away and he was suddenly tackled further up on the bed. Alfie tore at the clothes hiding his mate and Benny groaned, helping him throw the offending material across the room.

Soon he was bared to him and Alfie shuddered, his legs opening to let his mate press against him. Benny took both of his wrists in one hand and gently held them down above his head. His head dipped in and brushed their lips together, sending another wave of heat to wash over Alfie's body. A soft whimper left his throat as Benny licked at his lips, begging to be let in. When their tongues finally touched his back arched and moaned loudly, letting his alpha dominate his mouth greedily.

"You are perfect Angel and you're mine," Benny growled and Alfie couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek. His mate said nothing but licked it up instead. He was flipped onto his stomach and before Alfie could move, large hands were spreading his cheeks apart.

"Oh god Benny!" He cried out when his tongue lapped up at his entrance, the scent of his slick filling the room. He had a moment for fear to settle in that maybe it was too sweet for his mate but Benny just growled, his tongue sliding slowly into him. He cried out, his body trembling as he raised up on his knees to further expose himself. Benny moaned, his tongue wiggling around inside of him...his slick dripping down the back of his thighs.

"Such a pretty mess Angel...gonna mate you real good...fill you up with my pups...you want that baby?" Benny drawled, his voice getting deeper with arousal. Alfie raised his head to nod eagerly before pressing his chest into the bed. The first press of Benny's cock into him had him whimpering even louder at the burning pleasure, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Once he bottomed out Benny let out a loud moan, his hands moving down his sides to grip at his waist.

He started off slow, letting Alfie get used to the feeling of being split open. Soon Alfie was rocking back onto him, his breath coming out in heavy pants. The slide of his throbbing heated cock caressing every inch of him inside made him tremble. He cried out at the first nudge of his prostate and Benny groaned with a small chuckle when he clenched tightly around him.

"Mmm, that's it baby...god you take me so well," Benny moaned, his hips picking up speed. Alfie swallowed hard as his prostate was teased.

"Harder please!" Alfie cried out, nearly screaming when his mate moved his hands to grip at the headboard, his hips setting a rough and punishing pace. Finally...the head of Benny's cock hit his prostate with every thrust, his vision getting spotty as waves of pleasure began to roll over him.

Something even harder and larger started to press against his rim and Alfie shook with need, his entire body trembling when the knot pushed into him. At the first spill of Benny's seed Alfie cried out again and Benny's teeth were sinking into the flesh of his skin. He was vaguely aware of the loud keening noises escaping him as his vision completely whited out, his cum spilling onto the sheets. He couldn't keep his body still, his orgasm riding him making his body spasm around the huge knot. He actually loved the tug at his rim, he bit his lip when he pulled at it again. Benny licked up at the bite on his neck, both of them moaning as he spilled into him.

"Fuck Alfie...mmm, we're gonna have a fun few days darlin," Benny breathed against his ear and Alfie giggled, grinding his hips back to get his mate to spill more into his hungry body. Benny nipped at his ear and rutted hard into him, giving him exactly what he needed and wanted.

On the 3rd day of his heat, Benny's head was between his legs, sucking and nibbling at his thigh when he suddenly froze. Alfie swallowed hard and watched him, trying to calm his furiously beating heart. The heat of his skin was slowly fading but even without the constant need to be knotted, Benny couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"Benny?" Alfie whispered, his voice trembling slightly. Benny's eyes finally met his as his face broke out into a huge grin. He crawled up and started nuzzling at his stomach, planting small kisses on his skin.

"I can finally smell you now that your heat is calming down...and your scent has changed," Benny said. It took him a moment before his mouth dropped open. He brushed his fingers along his stomach and bit hard on his lip. Benny chuckled and crawled up the rest of the way, giving him a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure if this is gonna be a huge multi chapter fic but, when I feel the need for some Bendriel fluffyness, I will update this!
> 
> I'm following the same pregnancy cycle as in my other A/B/O fic...a normal wolf's is about 2 months so in my verse it's about 4 mths.
> 
> This is gonna be a really short fluffy slight angsty chapter.

Alfie groaned as he slowly got up from the couch...he had to pee...again. For the last hour the pup chose to cuddle with his bladder...or that's what it felt like anyway. After relieving himself he waddled back to the couch and pouted. Benny was at work and he was lonely and bored out of his mind. His mate would be back in a few hours but still...

The last two months had been the best of his life. Everyone in his family had been so shocked to find out he was pregnant...and before his brother Castiel. His father had been so proud of him but his mother had said some pretty hurtful comments.

Not that it mattered, his brother was so happy for him and already loved to spoil his unborn niece or nephew. Dean was even getting excited and had clicked with Benny almost instantly. He had been so relieved...he really liked Dean and would hate it if his mate and him didn't get along. They were even talking about buying a house close by so they didn't have to be too far from the other. The thought made him smile.

There was a soft knock on the door and Alfie turned to glare at it. He still wasn't at his biggest but it didn't mean he wanted to walk around more than he actually had too. His heart leapt when the front door slowly slid open.

"Alfie?" he heard Cas call out and he sighed with relief.

"In here Cas," he called back. His older brother came into the family room with a huge smile. Leaning in he gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat down, his hand rubbing at his belly.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked. Alfie felt a wave of warmth flow over him. It didn't matter that he was constantly compared to his brother...Cas never made him feel worthless...he loved him.

"We're ok...bored and lonely but ok," Alfie smiled. Cas wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in closer. He sighed softly snuggling against his older brother.

"I'm glad I followed my instinct to come visit you then. You feel up to getting some ice cream?" Cas asked. Alfie licked his lips...he could handle waddling around for a little while. Cas chuckled at him and helped him get dressed. When they were changing out his shirt he caught a brief glimpse of envy in his brother's blue eyes. Feeling a bit nervous he quickly pulled on his shirt.

They crawled into Cas's car and made their way over to the mall, Cas making sure to walk a bit slower as they reached the cold stone creamery. Alfie took in a deep breath of the sweetness of the store and ordered the biggest most chocolatey thing they had. Cas grinned at him and the female clerk completely fawned over his belly.

Choosing to sit outside, Alfie quickly dug in only to freeze when Cas sighed heavily across from him.

"Alfie...I have to tell you something...but I don't want you get upset," Cas said. Alfie frowned and let his spoon drop into his bowl.

"What is it Castiel?"

"Mom...she's been getting on my case about getting pregnant...and wants me to actually see a fertility doctor cause it's been two years...and I'm still puppless," Cas said. Alfie swallowed hard, reaching over to grab his brother's hand.

"But I know I'm not...Alfie...all I have ever wanted for you is for you to find someone like I have...to have a family and to shove it in everyone's faces that you are just as good as me...I fucking hate when they compare you to me. Dean actually feels the same way I do...Sam, his little brother got the same treatment. Sam still hasn't found his mate...but he's more interested in his education. Anyway...mom doesn't know this...no one except Dean does actually...but I've been on birth control this whole time," Cas said. Alfie's eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat.

"But...why? Cas...you could have a whole litter by now!" Alfie cried out, wincing at the slight pinch in his stomach. Cas's brow furrowed and he quickly reached over to rub at his belly.

"Because...of all things...I wanted you to have this first. Mom's a bitch...but Dad...he's always been proud of you and loved you...and if you give him his first grandchild well...then he has ammunition to shut mom up for a while," Cas smiled, tears forming in his eyes. Alfie swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat and pulled his brother closer, fingers clinging into his shoulder. Now it made sense...the little looks of envy he would catch slight glimpses of.

"Cas...I...I don't know what to say...what if I had never found Benny though?" Alfie stammered wiping away at his tears. Cas huffed out a laugh wiping at his own face.

"Dean and I decided if you hadn't found a mate by our 5th year...then I'd get off the birth control," Cas answered. Alfie shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe he was ok with that..."

"Dean loves you Alfie...he even had plans to just take you away from our parents house if you hadn't been able to find a mate after our time limit."

"I...still don't know what to say...but thank you...for being so good to me Cas," Alfie said softly. Cas leaned over and kissed his forehead again, a bright smile etched on his face.

"Your my little brother...of course I'm going to look out for you," Cas said. The brothers laughed and continued to eat their ice cream. The sweetness and his brother's confession lifted his spirits enough to walk around the mall. They were about to pass by a baby store when Cas's eyes lit up, dragging him inside.

"So...are you planning on stopping them after I give birth?" Alfie asked. Cas smiled and bit his lip.

"Dean wants to wait until after 6 months...wants it to just be us for a little while longer," Cas answered. Alfie grinned at him and picked up a really soft baby blanket. They would have to get the nursery ready soon...the spare room was filled with boxes and gifts that his brother had no shame showering him with. He was hoping...this weekend they'd start since Benny was off for four days.

He turned a corner and bit his lip...he found the cradles. It was one thing that he had to force Cas to not get him...he wanted to pick it out himself. His hands touched at the smooth wood, sighing softly at the images it brought to his mind.

"Well, well...if it isn't my little Omega..." a growl emanated from behind him. His eyes grew wide as he spun around...the Alpha who had fought Benny stood in front of him, a dangerous smile on his face.

"I'm not your Omega...you lost that right when you walked away...excuse me," Alfie stammered trying to walk around the man but his large hands grasped his arms.

"If I had known how good you would look swollen with a pup...I'd have taken you right there," he growled and Alfie tried to pull away, whimpering low in his throat.

"I have a mate...let me go!" Alfie shouted, hoping to catch someone's attention.

"He's not here to protect you this time...I'll rid you of his filth...and then knot you until you are carrying my own pup...how does that sound little one?" the Alpha said, his tone menacing as he whispered it in his ear. Tears streamed down Alfie's cheeks...this Alpha wanted to kill his baby! Something wet touched his neck and he screamed, his limbs thrashing against the solid weight pressing against him.

There was a thunderous growl and Alfie collapsed to the ground in a heap when the Alpha was ripped away from him. There was snarling and the sounds of snapping jaws...Alfie didn't see any of it. He curled into the tightest ball he could to protect his baby, his face pressing into his arms. Things like this weren't supposed to happen anymore! Years before Alfie had even been born, laws were put into place to protect the Omegas...making it solely their choice to pick their mates. There were several alphas who fought against it...and even went rogue kidnapping several Omegas.

"Alfie! Oh my god Alfie!" he faintly could hear his brother shouting. There were hands on his arms and he screamed flailing wildly but stopped when the scent of the sea filled his nose. His head snapped up and whimpered when his mate's face filled his vision.

"Baby...are you ok?" he growled softly cupping his face. Alfie started to nod but stopped, shaking his head with jerky movements. Benny scooped him up and held him tight to his chest. Cas rushed over to them tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alfie? Did he hurt you?" he choked out. Alfie didn't answer, just kept his face hidden in Benny's neck. He didn't know how he was here...but he honestly didn't care.

"Come on...let's get him home. Dean can come get your car later Cas..." Benny said leading them out of the crowded store.

Benny was furious...he'd left work early to get something for his mate at the mall. He had caught a slight trace of his scent but pegged it to be coincidence...but when he heard that scream. Everything in him seized up and roared with panic. He tore through the store to find that jack ass trying to mark him...his mate. The alpha had the gall to look surprised when Benny threw him off...teeth and claws tearing at each other. The Alpha finally got the message and ran out of there.

Cas came out of their bedroom, his eyes bloodshot and exhausted.

"Benny...I am so sorry..." Cas stammered. Benny hugged the Omega to him and sighed.

"It's not your fault...neither of you thought this would happen...I've called Dean and he's on his way to come pick you up," Benny said softly.

"Thank you...he needs you..." Cas said and moved to sit on the couch. Benny took a moment to calm his breathing before making his way to the bedroom. Alfie was curled up under the blankets...his chest squeezed at the very soft sniffle. He stripped down and crawled under, molding his body to his mates. Alfie shivered and leaned into him, his small hands grabbed at his arms to wrap tightly around him.

"I'm so glad you were there," he whispered. Benny gritted his teeth and nuzzled his face in Alfie's neck, catching both his mate's and pups scent. When they got home, Alfie practically ran to their bathroom, scrubbing at his skin so hard it turned pink. It took his brother to finally calm him down, holding him close in the shower. Benny wanted to be in there with him but he stopped himself...he didn't want to scare his mate than he already was.

"I love you cher...I'll always protect you," he said kissing at his shoulder. Alfie hummed softly and rolled over onto his back. Sleepy blue eyes looked up at him as his hand touched the side of his face.

"I know...I love you two Benny," he said with a small smile, his thumb tracing at his bottom lip.

"Are you two ok?" he asked almost too quietly. Alfie guided his hand to his stomach, both of them gasping at the little kick.

"That's never happened before," Alfie laughed. Benny slid down and nuzzled his tummy, kissing and licking at his skin. Alfie moaned and Benny couldn't help growling at the scent of his mate's arousal.

"I'm ok Benny...I promise. I was...really scared...but I'm ok and so is the baby apparently," Alfie smiled down at him. Benny nodded and nuzzled his hip, grinning at the giggle it got out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfie sat up with a short gasp, his hand pressing into the side of his stomach as a sharp pain shot through his back. He glanced over at the blurry clock and tried to calm his breathing, it was barely 8 in the morning. Taking in a slow breath, he laid back down but only made it part way before he was back up, hissing at the pain. It was then he noticed the generous wet spot on the sheets.

 

“Oh...oh....ok...um...phone...I need the phone,” Alfie stammered, gingerly walking across the room to where his phone was sitting on the dresser. A little whimper escaped his mouth when he brought the phone to his ear, his brother picking up on the 2nd ring.

 

“Alfie?”

 

“Cas....it's time...I, oh gods!” Alfie cried out doubling over as his phone dropped to the floor. He could just make out Cas shouting over the thundering of his heart in his ears.

 

Thankfully, it only took his brother a few minutes to come crashing into the house, finding Alfie pacing the room slowly.

 

“Have you called Benny?” Cas asked grabbing the bag from the closet. Alfie froze, his eyes going wide as he glanced at the phone still on the floor. Cas snatched it up and pushed it into his hands just before guiding him out the front door.

 

“Hey baby...everything ok?” Benny's deep voice carried through the phone, calming his nerves significantly. Cas glanced over at him before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

 

“The baby's coming...Cas is already here and we're leaving right now,” Alfie said quickly, smiling at Benny's excited gasp. There was a rustle of movement and suddenly music was blaring through the phone.

 

“Dean! You ready to be an uncle?” Benny laughed. There was a shout and several hoots from their co workers.

 

“We'll meet you there baby...see you soon, I love you,” Benny said and Alfie could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Ok...I love you too,” he said and hung up, hugging the phone to his chest. Cas smiled over at him and reached for his hand as another wave of pain surged through his back.

 

 

* * *

Benny tapped on his steering wheel impatiently...it was the wrong time for traffic and yet, here he was stuck right in the middle of it. Alfie was already at the hospital...Cas had called Dean twice already asking where they were. He didn't have to be near his mate to know he was panicking...and Benny didn't want Alfie to do this without him.

 

Another minute passed and Benny was close to loosing it. He was about to phase and just tear down the street when the cars in front of him started to finally move. It was another 5 minutes before they were parking and rushing through the hospital for were-animals.

 

“About time! Alfie's been holding on waiting for you!” Cas shouted waving at them. Benny barely acknowledged the other Omega before he was crashing into his mate's room. The air stunk of anxiety and fear...there were two female nurses and one male Alpha doctor around the bed.

 

“It's time Omega,” the doctor grumbled, nodding towards the nurses.

 

“No! I'm waiting for my mate to get here!” Alfie cried, his hands pushing feebly at the nurses. Benny let out a growl as he approached. Alfie sighed with relief, his hand reaching out for him when the nurse scrambled out of his way.

 

“I assume your his Alpha so now we can get this baby out,” the doctor said, nodding at Benny before letting the nurses move his legs into the stirrups.

 

“Jackass,” Benny grumbled under his breath. He leaned down brushing his lips along Alfie's sweaty forehead.

 

“I'm so glad you're finally here,” Alfie said, his bottom lip quivering as another contraction ripped through him, his hands shaking as they clung to his arm.

 

“Didn't you give him anything for the pain?” Benny asked frowning at the doctor.

 

“He refused...and now it's too late for it. Samandriel...I need you to take in a deep breath and push as hard as you can ok?” The doctor said, his entire demeanor changing the second it really was time for the baby to come out. Benny relaxed just a smidge before turning his attention back to his mate, Alfie sat up a little and did as he was instructed. He gasped through a whine as the air rushed out his mouth when he stopped pushing.

 

“Good Samandriel...need to give me another one ok?”

 

Benny swallowed hard and saw his frail looking mate sit up again and push. His skin broke out in a sheen of sweat as he collapsed back onto the bed, his breathing getting a bit weaker.

 

“Samandriel...I know you're tired...but you have to give me one more push, the baby is almost here,” The doctor said softly.

 

“I-I can't...” Samandriel whimpered, his scared blue eyes catching his. Benny gripped his hand and cupped the side of his face with his other.

 

“Yes you can...come on baby...you can do this,” he whispered. Alfie swallowed hard and sat back up, his hand gripping on to his tightly, a scream tearing through his mouth as he pushed. His scream was nearly drowned out by a sharp wail. Benny's mouth dropped open when he saw the doctor carefully cut the chord and quickly moved to get the baby wrapped up.

 

“You did it baby...you did it,” Benny said in awe, his mate leaning completely against him as he quietly sobbed. Benny kissed his damp forehead, pulling him in closer when the doctor made his way back over with a freshly wrapped up bundle.

 

“Congratulations...it's a little girl,” he said with a smile. Benny's hands shook as he reached out, taking the bundle gently in his arms. She was beautiful, with a full head of dark hair. He laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead, completely falling head over heals in love with her when she let out the most adorable squeak.

 

“Shes gorgeous,” he drawled, handing her over to Alfie. His mate's smile was tired but he could easily tell how happy he was. A few tears trailed down his cheeks as he stroked their daughter's cheek.

 

“Hi baby...what should we name her?” Alfie asked. Benny smiled and bit his lip.

 

“What about Skylar?” he said. Alfie beamed up at him and nodded, raising up his face to meet Benny's lips.

 

* * *

Alfie relaxed completely against his mate, his daughter safely tucked in Benny's arms as the door to his room opened, his older brother and Dean peaking their heads through.

 

“Come in guys, meet your niece,” Benny said with a warm smile. Cas practically skipped over, tears already brimming in his eyes.

 

“Oh my gods Alfie...she's so beautiful!” he whispered, covering his mouth with his hands. Dean bit his lip as he peered down at her, his fingers reaching out to trace the side of her face.

 

“Congratulations you two...” Dean said smiling, his hand reaching out to squeeze Benny's shoulder. Alfie watched as they cooed over his daughter who just squeaked at them, her hands flailing up to touch their faces.

 

Alfie didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his eyes were fluttering open and it was dark inside his room. He panicked for a split second until he saw Benny gently rocking their daughter in his arms, his deep voice rumbling out in a song. Alfie swallowed hard and watched him, the french lullaby pulling him back to sleep.

 

He woke again to the gentle caress of fingers carding through his hair, blunt nails scratching gently at his scalp. Sighing softly he opened his eyes to stare up at his mate.

 

“Hey baby....how are you feeling?” Benny whispered, his thumb rubbing along his cheek.

 

“I'm ok...still tired though...where is she?” Alfie asked glancing around. Benny pointed to the little bed a couple feet from them. He bit his lip and smiled when Benny seemed to gauge his needs. Slowly he pulled the bed closer so Alfie could sit up and gaze down at his sleeping daughter.

 

“You did so good Alfie...I'm so proud of you,” Benny said nuzzling into his neck. Alfie flushed at the praise, his whole body buzzing with the warmth

 


	4. Chapter 4

So yay! I finally found the bug to work on this!

 

Here's some fluff, smut and some angst near the end.

 

 

* * *

 

“Skylar Lafitte! Get your little butt down here now!” Samandriel shouted from the foot of the stairs, his eyes burning with the need to lay down and take a very long nap. His 6 year old daughter peeked down at him from the corner and Samandriel had to try very hard to not smile. She definitely had inherited his shyness.

 

“Now little one,” he demanded crossing his arms over his chest. She huffed and slowly descended down the stairs, her grayish blue eyes downcast.

 

“Yes daddy?” she asked timidly. Samandriel did grin that time, reaching out to gently tap her chin. She looked up but still avoided making direct eye contact with him.

 

“You wanna explain to me why there is crayon all over the wall in the living room?” he asked with a quirked brow. Her little face turned red as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“I'm sorry Daddy!” she wailed. Samandriel sighed, dropping down to crouch at her level. Big dopey tears were making their tracks down her cheeks and he couldn't help scooping her up, her little face pressing into his neck. His natural Omega scent soothed his daughter and within moments she was calmer.

 

“Usually you're better behaved than this...what happened?” Samandriel asked once she came out of hiding. She rubbed at her face with a heavy sigh and shrugged. Samandriel was a patient man, he could sit there staring at his daughter for hours until she finally caved. Thankfully, her patience level was something she got from Benny.

 

“It's not my fault! Claire and Emma!” she cried but stopped with a gasp, her little hands clapping over her mouth dramatically. Samandriel's eyes widened at the mention of her twin cousins. They were little devils on their own but he never thought they'd actually wrangle his own angel into their little schemes.

 

“And where was Krissy and Ben?” he asked. Skylar rolled her eyes.

 

“Daddy, Ben's a baby and can barely even crawl and Krissy just stood there glaring at them!” she answered. Samandriel laughed softly, leaning in to kiss his daughter's nose.

 

“Well then...looks I'm gonna have to call Uncle Cas...”

 

“No! Please! I-I don't want them to get in trouble!” she pleaded, her fingers clutched into the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Did they threaten you?” he asked. Skylar chewed on her lip, shaking her head.

 

“Sky?”

 

“They didn't! They just said they wouldn't play with me anymore...not like I have my own siblings to play with...” Skylar said miserably. Samandriel frowned, knowing all too well just how desperate his daughter was for a brother or a sister, that she had even asked for one for Christmas. Three years in a row.

 

And it wasn't lack of trying that was for damn sure. Samandriel had gone to every Omega specialist who had no answers for him or his mate. Just that when it was time, he would pup again. That only pissed him off...his brother (once he gone off the birth control) had pupped immediately one right after the other.

 

If it wasn't for having the amazing mate he had or his daughter, he'd still feel pretty cursed at the moment. Samandriel shook his head and tipped his kid's face back up.

 

“You're going to clean this up but only half...the twins and Krissy are going to come over and clean the rest. Then you go to your room and wait for Pappa to get home. Understand?” he said sternly. She nodded her head sadly before going towards the bathroom. He helped her get a bucket of hot soapy water and then set her up with scrubbing.

 

Samandriel watched her for a few moments to make sure she was okay before grabbing up his cell phone from the counter. His older brother answered on the third ring, a laugh bubbling from Samandriel's chest when he could hear the tell tale sign of Cas's exasperation for his twins.

 

“Get to your room, now!” Castiel shouted, “I swear Alfie...I love them, I truly do but they are driving me insane.”

 

“Well, want to add manipulating my daughter to draw all over the walls in crayon to the list then?” Samandriel asked only to laugh at the insufferable groan on the other end.

 

“When the hell? I literally JUST got home with them...did you just find it then? And was it just the twins or was Krissy involved as well?”

 

“Well, Sky says it was the twins and that Krissy stood by glaring, which I believe. Sky was acting a bit strange after you guys left and ran off to her room. She feels horrible but said the girls didn't really threaten her or anything,” Samandriel said peeking around the corner to find Skylar pouting at the wall, scrubbing almost furiously at the markings.

 

“I swear they got this shit from Dean...I'll be over in a bit so they can help her clean up the mess. They're all going to be Alphas...aren't they?” Castiel sighed. Samandriel chuckled, nodding even though he knew Castiel couldn't see him. They said their goodbyes and within a few minutes, Castiel was at his door with two very sulky looking 4 year olds and a grim faced 5 year old.

 

“Apologize then get to scrubbing,” Castiel ordered, shifting Ben on his hip. The girls muttered an I'm sorry and quickly joined their cousin with cleaning. Samandriel smiled when he heard them apologize to her as well.

 

“I know I didn't stop them but do I have to help clean? It's not like I actually did anything!” Krissy snapped glaring up at Castiel. Samandriel had to cover up his mouth to keep the smirk hidden. Castiel blanched, pushing her towards the others.

 

“That's exactly why you're in trouble young lady! Oh my god...I'm sorry Alfie...I just don't know what to do with them,” Castiel sighed slumping down on the couch. Samandriel bit his lip as he took the baby from Castiel, cuddling him close before moving to sit down close to his brother. It was rather funny, how easily Samandriel had taken to being not only a dad, but caretaker to his brother's children. Castiel refused to quit his job at the bookstore and had even though he wanted pups more than anything, he had struggled in the beginning.

 

“They're kids Cas, rambunctious and have Dean as a father...you're really surprised that they are little shits?” Samandriel grinned. Castiel punched him in the leg but the smile was there.

 

“Then why isn't yours a brat then huh? Benny's an Alpha...”

 

“Because mine is sweet and gentle who treats his daughter like a fragile princess. Dean has always been more outgoing and loud. He's more aggressive with them and there is nothing wrong with either of that. It doesn't matter that they are females to him just that they're going to be Alphas and Dean's feeding off of that. I'm pretty sure Sky's going to be an Omega,” Samandriel answered glancing over at the children. Sky was sitting with her legs crossed as the two others cleaned up her share as well while Krissy kept pointing out spots that they had missed.

 

“I guess...at least Krissy will be in the same grade so she can watch out for her...” Castiel said, his eyes casting down to watch Ben sleeping in his arms. Samandriel touched his arm and smiled, leaning in to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder.

 

“It's different now Cas...it was shaky in the beginning with all the new laws being put in place but things are better. Omegas are protected,” he said softly. Castiel scoffed but let his head touch Samandriel's.

 

“it doesn't completely stop them...I'll just feel better when Krissy comes home telling me that she proudly put a wayward Alpha in their place in defense of her cousin,” he said. Samandriel grinned wide, already seeing that picture in his head. It was something he didn't want to ever happen, he could live his life without ever having his daughter experience what he had in that mall all those years ago. But the fact that she had not only one but three very protective (if not bratty) cousins on her side made him breathe easier.

 

It was about an hour later when the girls came to them completely defeated. The crayon was mostly off but Samandriel knew he'd have to paint over it to get rid of it entirely. Samandriel reached out for his daughter and she instantly crawled into his lap, snuggling close to him. The twins watched her for a moment before deciding that it looked too tempting and they were climbing into Castiel's space. Krissy tilted her head to the side a bit before she literally dove into the space between Samandriel and Emma. His brother beamed brightly, maneuvering around until all seven of them were in a pile, Ben snuggled back in Castiel's arms. Samandriel managed to grab up the remote, switching it to a disney movie that had his eyes drooping in no time.

 

 

* * *

 

Benny's head snapped up for the third time that day, his eyes blinking rapidly to keep them open. He was in the shop bored as fuck while Dean hummed with the blaring radio. His brother in law was the only one with something to work on, the rest of them were standing around just waiting. The clock clicked by and Benny was suddenly counting the minutes before he could get home and snuggle the shit out of his family.

 

“Fuck it,” he grumbled and took out his phone, a huge no no according to their boss. He didn't care though, he hadn't had a car in his lane all freaking day. He had a few text messages from his mate that made him grin wide, his thumb quickly tapping on the messenger.

 

_Your little princess has gotten in trouble today._

_That means you are not allowed to baby her!_

 

Benny snickered, wondering instantly what his baby girl had done. He shook his head when he remembered that the little Winchesters would have been at the house today...and they always wreaked havoc on their house. There was another message that got him guffawing loudly.

 

_Dammit...nevermind...._

A picture had been attached of all of them, snuggling on the couch. His chest squeezed almost painfully at the almost overbearing need to be there right at that moment. He felt a warm presence at his side and he tilted up his phone without even needing to be asked. Dean sucked in a breath and groaned, taking the phone to look at the image closer.

 

“Send that to me yeah?” Dean asked wiping his face with an oil stained rag. Benny nodded, quickly doing so before he forgot.

 

“Alright guys, get the hell outta here, you're wasting my money and patience just watching ya'll sit around,” their very grumpy boss Rufus called out. Benny smirked, quickly helping Dean to clean up his lane before grabbing up their things. They always traded off driving to work and this time Dean had driven, his beautiful black beauty gleamed with the recent waxing Dean gave her.

 

“So, not complaining or anything but why are my kids still at your house?” Dean asked sinking down into his seat. His hands swept over the steering wheel fondly and Benny fought the urge to tease him, going for a shrug instead.

 

“All Alfie said was that Sky is in trouble...and I'm bettin your demon spawns are the cause,” Benny grinned. Dean smiled proudly, backing the car out of the garage to head back towards their homes.

 

“Nah, my little angels? Never,” Dean smirked. Benny barked out a laugh, shaking his head. How Castiel managed to put up with the shit eating Alpha Benny will never know. He relaxed back into the seat, his eyes closed and head bobbing to the music.

 

He breathed a deep sigh of relief when the car pulled to a stop outside the house and Benny scrambled to get out, needing both his mate's and daughter's scents to surround him. They entered the house and instantly Benny calmed. He took a peek into the living room and grinned, silently pointing at the huge puppy pile happening on the couch. Dean groaned softly, peeling off his jacket as Benny toed off his boots. Both Alphas stripped down to their boxers and shirts before quietly moving closer to their mates.

 

Dean had a more difficult time wiggling his way close to Castiel with the twins on either side of him but Benny had no problem. Skylar was curled up in Samandriel's lap so Benny pressed up against his mate's back, pressing his face right into his neck. His Omega jerked awake only to melt back against him.

 

“Hey, welcome home,” Samandriel purred, tilting a bit to catch his lips clumsily. Benny growled softly, cupping his face to kiss him properly.

 

“How are my two angels doing?” Benny asked nuzzling against Samandriel's cheek. His mate yawned and settled even further back into his chest, sleepy gray blue eyes peaked up at him before quickly hiding back into Samandriel's neck.

 

“Well I'm doing just fine, this one here may still be feeling guilty. You wanna show Pappa why you're in trouble?” he asked softly. Skylar whined pitifully but pulled away all the same, her face downcast. Benny bit his lip and gently tapped her chin to get her to look up.

 

“All three of you are grounded...”

 

“But I didn't DO anything!” Benny glanced up to see Dean staring down at his kids while Krissy sat open mouthed and glaring. He couldn't stop chuckling but followed his daughter to the wall with barely there crayon markings.

 

“Oh baby girl...well...what did you learn?” Benny asked crouching down. She sighed, looking over at Samandriel for a brief second before finally meeting his eyes.

 

“To only color in my books,” she said softly. Benny nodded, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

 

“You know Daddy's not really mad at you right? And neither am I,” he said pulling her closer. Her eyes widened and the guilt she had been drowning in instantly washed away.

 

“You're not?”

 

“Nope...because you know what you did wrong. That's all I'll ever ask, c'mere,” he said scooping her up into a hug. She whined again but this time it was more that she missed him this time. Her little face nuzzled into his neck and he carried her back over to the couch.

 

“Cas...you look exhausted,” Benny said watching as Dean continued to berate his children. His brother in law gave him a disgruntled look but just shrugged.

 

“Yeah well...these monsters are trying to kill me,” Castiel grumbled. Dean chuckled, snatching up a kiss.

 

“Let's get home,” Dean said taking Ben from Castiel so they could herd the other three towards the door. Benny smiled when each of the girls reached for Skylar to give her a huge group hug. Even Krissy who held on a little bit longer.

 

“I'm sorry I let those two get you in trouble,” Krissy said with a sigh. Skylar gave her a shy smile, her fingers reaching out to play with Krissy's long hair.

 

“It's okay,” she answered. They bid their goodbyes and within a few minutes, Dean's car started up. It was literally only a few houses down but Dean never let his car sit outside over night.

 

“Alright little one, up to your room,” Samandriel said, gently nudging her towards the stairs. Benny pressed a quick kiss to her head before she scurried off then followed his mate into the kitchen. Usually dinner was already done by now but he didn't mind, this time he could actually help with the preparation. Samandriel turned to open the fridge but Benny grabbed at him, pulling him flush to his chest.

 

“Mmm, missed you today,” Benny growled pressing his face into his mate's neck. Samandriel sighed wrapping his arm around his neck as he leaned back against the counter.

 

“Missed you too. Benny!” Samandriel exclaimed with a scandalous laugh as Benny pressed his half hard erection against his mate.

 

“What?” he laughed, easily picking up his mate to sit up on the countertop. Samandriel rolled his eyes even though his legs locked around his waist, pulling him in closer.

 

“My heats going to be soon...” he said biting his lower lip. Benny shuddered kissing up his neck slowly, his hands smoothing up the outside of Samandriel's legs.

 

“How soon is soon?” he grumbled. Samandriel laughed softly tilting his head to the side to give Benny more room to nibble at.

 

“Next week, Cas agreed to take Sky for us,” he hummed. Benny licked a long stripe up his throat before biting down on his ear, giving it a hard suck. Samandriel gasped, his hips bucking up against Benny.

 

“Good,” Benny cupped the sides of Samandriel's face and kissed him, gently prying his lips apart to slip his tongue inside, instantly tickling the roof of his mouth.

 

“Daddy!” Skylar's voice called out and Samandriel pulled away with a breathy laugh.

 

“Start dinner, I'll be back,” Samandriel grinned pecking his lips before slipping off the counter to hurry up the stairs. Benny watched him hungrily, the heel of his hand finding its way down to press down on his throbbing erection.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey boss, can I talk to ya for a sec?” Benny asked with a knock on Rufus's office door. The grumpy old man barely acknowledged him but waved his hand a bit. Benny closed the door and settled down in one of the seats.

 

“What is it Lafitte?”

 

“My mate's going into his heat, so I'll be out for the week,” Benny said. Rufus eyed him a bit before nodding, writing down the dates on a piece of paper.

 

“When?”

 

“Tonight or tomorrow...”

 

“Well looks like you best be getting your ass home then? Get outta here boy,” Rufus said with a grin and Benny didn't have to be told twice. He quickly left the office to bid Dean a goodbye, making sure the guy had a ride home before he left. Once it was settled Benny practically ran out of the shop, nearly forgetting to stop at the store on the way home. He was just about halfway done getting some supplies for the next few days when his phone dinged.

 

Ice cream...don't you dare forget the ice cream again...

 

Benny snorted at his mate's text, the gallon of Cookies and Cream already in his basket. A few more texts came pouring through, a demand for something else in each one. Benny knew his mate well enough to not forget his usual cravings for when it came down to his heats. It was another 15 minutes before he was back in the truck barrelling down the road towards their house.

 

“Hey princess, you leaving already?” Benny called out when he saw Skylar coming out of the house with her purple suitcase. Castiel was waiting for her at the sidewalk a small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, Cas called saying it'll probably hit the second you enter the house. Be good to him Benny,” Castiel warned, the threat barely holding any heat to it. It was something Castiel always said to him which he always rolled his eyes at. If anyone came out scratched up and bitten after this it was always Benny.

 

“Pappa...why do I have to spend the night with Uncle Cas for a week?” Skylar pouted once she was standing in front of him. Benny sighed and knelt down giving her a big hug.

 

“We'll explain to you a little later but it's something that daddy goes through every once and a while. You be good okay?” he answered. She nodded, giving him another hug before taking Castiel's hand.

 

“Be good to my kid Cas,” Benny barked with a quirked brow. His brother in law flipped him off making him chuckle. He snatched up the bags from the seat and hurried into the house, instantly growling at the very heady scent of his mate's full blown heat. It was permeating throughout the house sending his senses crazy. The wolf that was sleeping so soundly deep within him came rip tearing out with a loud snarl.

 

“Benny!” his mate called out and he was just about to run up to him when the bag in his hand caught his attention. He growled at himself but forced his way to the kitchen, making sure the ice cream was in the freezer while the rest was thrown carelessly into the fridge. Benny's clothes were thrown to the floor on his way up to their bedroom, the scent of his mate was so much stronger and it made him stutter a bit.

 

“Finally,” Samandriel breathed once he appeared in the doorway. Benny swallowed hard, his hand instantly gripping his cock at the sight of his mate drenched in sweat and naked, his back arching high off the bed.

 

“Fuck Angel,” Benny growled, taking in a deep breath as his eyes dilated shifting to the dark turquoise that always made his mate shudder. Samandriel groaned low in his throat, reaching out for him. Benny crawled up on the bed slowly, fighting off every instinct to take and ravage the Omega beneath him. The human side wanted nothing but take in the way his mate was panting, whining for him, his eyes bright and hungry as they stared at him. Before Benny could argue, Samandriel rolled over onto his stomach, thrusting his ass back to press hot against his aching cock.

 

“Shit,” Benny growled, not able to stop from pushing his hips forward, his mate's slick coating his groin.

 

“Fuck me already Alpha, want your pups so bad,” Samandriel gasped, his head dropping as a wanton moan echoed through the room. Benny couldn't deny him any further, he shoved Samandriel down until his chest was pressed into the mattress while his other hand line himself up. His mate was so wet, he slid in with one easy thrust. He growled low in his throat, the heat surrounding him was almost enough to make him pop his knot right then and there. Samandriel gasped under him, his legs spreading wide to get him in just that much deeper.

 

“Benny, please...please fill me up,” he panted squeezing tightly around Benny's cock.

 

“Fuck baby,” Benny moaned draping over Samandriel's back to press a kiss to his heated shoulder. It was warning enough before he started to thrust hard, the bed protesting loudly against the wall. Samandriel let out a pretty wail but managed to stay still, just letting Benny take what he wanted from his body. Benny always tried to start things off a little more gentle but Samandriel always managed to rip his wolf out until he was savagely pounding into him, tearing cries and sobs from his mate.

 

The first always never lasted long, his knot was already forming, just barely catching against Samandriel's rim. His mate's knuckles were white as they gripped into the sheets but Benny kept going, fucking him hard and fast into the mattress. The guilt of being too rough would come later which his mate would always reassure him but there was nothing he could do stop right now. His mate smelled too good and felt like heaven around his cock.

 

“Benny!” Samandriel cried out, his breathing turning ragged as he started to orgasm, his entire body bucking almost wildly back against him. Benny let out a roar as he slammed into once, twice and finally a third time before they were locked together, his hot seed pouring into his mate's hungry body.

 

“Oh fuck! Yes!” Samandriel moaned, his hips pulling at his knot teasingly. Benny sucked in a deep breath and ground into him just the way his mate liked, getting a delicious groan from deep in Samandriel's throat. Benny eased them onto their sides and still couldn't breathe right, his heart hammering in his chest as Samandriel twisted around to catch his lips.

 

“Mmm, hi,” he grinned sleepily. Benny hummed in response, wrapping his arms tightly around Samandriel's body to keep him that much closer. His hands found their way to press against his mate's flat belly, wanting nothing more than it to be full and round.

 

“Maybe this time?” Samandriel asked hopefully, his brow knit together. Benny nuzzled at him, kissing all over his shoulder and back his neck.

 

“This time,” he whispered, both of them moaning as another load spilled into him, “This time....”

 

 

* * *

 

Samandriel lounged back on the bed and stretched, his hands reaching high above his head as a groan left his lips. He was so full of the ice cream and coffee he had just consumed he didn't know which felt better, a full belly or that his mate was lazily sucking down his cock into his throat. This was what being on cloud nine felt like, that he was definitely sure of.

 

“Benny....that feels so good,” he sighed draping his legs over Benny's shoulders while he relaxed back on the sheets, his eyes fluttering closed. He couldn't even remember what day it was, everything had been such a blur only a few moments of Benny nuzzling or cleaning him up were clear. His heat was nearly over, the need to constantly be knotted by his mate was barely even there. Benny pulled off of him slowly and gave him a grin before nipping at the inside of his thigh.

 

“You feelin better now?” Benny teased crawling up to hover over him. Samandriel grinned, reaching down between his mate's legs to grip onto his cock, fingers teasing over the very subtle swell of his knot.

 

“I will be,” he purred as Benny shuddered, leaning down to catch his lips. Samandriel pushed at his shoulder until he was on his back and quickly straddled him. Benny grinned, his brows rising as he made a pleased hum.

 

“Haven't done this in a while,” Benny chuckled, his head falling back as Samandriel sunk down on his cock. Samandriel laughed a little breathlessly, his hands smoothing across his mate's shoulders to get some leverage before rolling his hips.

 

“You like being on top too much,” Samandriel teased with a salicious smile. Benny laughed heartily, his big hands gripping onto his hips to help steady him. The hot slide of Benny's cock going so deep into him was quickly turning him into a shuddering mess, his fingers digging into skin with every perfect jab at his prostate.

 

“Fuck cher...I think you should definitely ride me more often...fucking beautiful,” Benny growled. Samandriel mewled throwing his head back as Benny's fingers brushed along his hole, his hips jerking harshly. The last bit of Samandriel's heat flared from deep within his belly, slicking his skin with sweat and the rapid need to have his mate's knot. He cried out wantonly, leaning back to balance his hands on Benny's thighs. His mate growled low in his throat as he gripped onto Samandriel's waist, pulling and lifting him in a rough speed as his own hips met him on every down thrust.

 

“Oh my god! Benny!” Samandriel shouted, his heart stammering and nearly losing its beat with each jarring thrust, Benny's knot starting to catch onto his rim, “Breed me Alpha,” Samandriel demanded, gasping at the sudden glow from his mate's eyes. Benny growled loud, practically throwing him down on the bed to hover over him, hips moving in a fast almost brutal speed. Samandriel held on by a thread until his mate's knot locked into him, a scream tearing out of his throat when his orgasm ripped through him. He couldn't breathe, his entire body felt numb and his vision completely whited out. A high keening noise was the only thing he could hear and it took a long moment before he realized it was coming from Benny, his hips still jerking with each spill into him. Samandriel tried to move his arms but he was still numb, weightless as his vision slowly came back to him.

 

“Fuck...” Benny groaned, his voice hoarse and scratchy. Samandriel couldn't help but giggle, his arm flopping over to hug his mate closer. Benny damn near purred against his neck, his lips leaving lazy kisses along his skin.

 

“That was the last one,” Samandriel sighed, the anxiety quick to overwhelm the pleasant glow of his orgasm. When he caught with Skylar, Benny had smelled the change in him even before his heat was over with. He swallowed hard, trying to trample down the sadness creeping up on him. Benny was nuzzling him, almost a little too needily. Soft noises were leaving his throat and Samandriel knew he could sense sudden mood change.

 

“Baby...” Benny murmured but Samandriel shook his head, tears threatening to spill over.

 

“Shhh, baby stop...it's too soon.”

 

“I don't know what's wrong with me....I-I don't know why I can't get pregnant,” Samandriel choked out, his chest tight with each breath he pulled in. Benny tried to hold him but all Samandriel wanted was space, which was impossible since they were tied together. He finally gave in, allowing for his mate to cuddle him close as he cried into his burly chest. It was too soon, the usual amount of time was two weeks...by then the tests would be able to read him. But then, mates could also smell it on their Omega's skin even earlier than the tests. Three weeks was the max....if after that and still nothing...you weren't pregnant. Samandriel didn't know if he could handle another three weeks of waiting or letting the anxiety literally eat away at his soul.

 

He must have fallen asleep while he was crying, the next thing he knew his eyes were fluttering open and his mate wasn't in the bed next to him. In fact the empty space was cold...like Benny couldn't stand laying next to him anymore now that his heat was over.

 

That he still wasn't' pregnant.

 

Samandriel shook his head furiously. No, that wasn't it. He swallowed down the sudden rise of bile and sat up, pulling his knees up to press his forehead against his arms. If he wasn't pregnant after this...he was going to go on suppressants. He and Cas had talked about it before but his brother had been very against it. Saying it could completely destroy his natural instincts. Samandriel didn't know if he cared about that anymore...he loved going through his heats with Benny but afterwards, he couldn't handle it anymore. The depression and anger that always followed wasn't fair for his mate, or their daughter who looked on confused and sad that she couldn't help make Samandriel feel better.

 

“Hey...”

 

Samandriel's head shot up and swallowed hard. Benny sauntered into the room with only his briefs on and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Samandriel. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to his forehead, staying there to take a deep pull of Samandriel's scent. Samandriel wanted to cower away, knowing it didn't have that special addition to carrying a new life but stayed still, not wanting to upset his mate.

 

“Baby...please don't do this again....please,” Benny begged softly. Samandriel blinked up at him and frowned, his mouth opening but Benny shut him up with a deep kiss.

 

“I fucking love you, so much but you can't do this to me again. I know it upsets you that you're not getting pregnant, god do I know. Every Time your heat ends, you disappear and I know I'm a selfish bastard but I need you Angel, fuck I need you,” Benny's hands cupped the sides of his face and Samandriel couldn't stop the sob wrenching out of his chest. He hugged around his mate, crawling into his lap to feel the solidness of Benny's body.

 

“Shhh, we'll figure this out, I promise,” Benny cooed, his hand warm as he rubbed up and down his back.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Benny,” he stammered thickly, pulling away to gaze up into his mate's face. Benny's light blue eyes were shining with tears and he forced a small smile, his fingers gently wiping away tears from Samandriel's cheeks.

 

“I know and I am too. You hungry?” Benny asked. Samandriel felt sick to his stomach and all he wanted was for Benny to cuddle him. He said as much and Benny nodded, quickly turning the lights off to crawl back into the bed. They covered up with the clean blankets and Samandriel wrapped around Benny tightly, finally feeling a bit calmer.

 

 

* * *

 

~Couple of Weeks Later~

  


Benny stared down at his phone, a small sad smile on his face as he gazed down at the picture he had as his back ground. It was of all three of them at the fair that he was sure Castiel had taken. Samandriel was smiling so brightly, all gummy and adorable. Benny really missed that smile. Though his mate hadn't slipped into the depression like he usually did right after his heats, he was still upset. And Benny really couldn't blame him. He felt helpless and not sure what he could even do to help his mate through this again. One thing he did know though, was that it might not just be Samandriel's “fault” for his infertility. Benny very easily could be the one to blame here. Without Samandriel knowing, he had made an appointment with their doctor for later on this week.

 

“Hey man...you doin alright?” Dean asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Benny put the phone back in his pocket and rubbed at his face.

 

“Yeah...I'm good. What else we got for today?” Benny asked looking around. Dean shrugged.

 

“I'm done with mine...you didn't have any today did you?”

 

“Nah, honestly glad for it though. Probably woulda set the damn thing on fire probably,” Benny chuckled. Dean smiled, scratching the back of his neck before moving to lean against the bench.

 

“Benny...what's goin on? Is it Alfie?”

 

“We're okay Dean, I promise. Just...nothing again,” Benny grumbled. He hated the way it sounded every time it left his mouth. Like he was upset with his mate for not catching, that he was angry that they didn't have as many pups as Dean and Cas did. He wasn't though, far from it. Benny was more worried about his mate then anything else.

 

Dean opened his mouth that only ended in a long sigh, his hand clamping down on Benny's shoulder. He wanted to shake it off, not needing his best friend's pity at the moment. He stood to start packing up when he heard the rumbling sound of an engine pulling up. Cursing under his breath, he turned only to freeze, watching as his mate clambered out of their truck and tore through the garage to jump eagerly into his arms. Samandriel pressed kisses all over his face making him bark out a laugh.

 

“Baby, what the hell?” he said, smiling big at how happy his mate looked. Samandriel didn't say anything, just kept staring at him as if he were waiting for something. Benny took in a cautious deep breath and whined low in his throat.

 

Underneath his mate's usual delicious scent, was something even sweeter, like freshly squeezed oranges. Benny dragged his mate closer and sniffed up his neck, groaning at how strong it was. He cupped the other side of Samandriel's face and held him close, burrowing his nose into his mate's neck.

 

“I love you,” Samandriel whispered and Benny pulled back to kiss him with a desperation he didn't even realize was burning through his chest. Samandriel clung to him, his mouth opening to greedily allow for Benny's tongue.

 

“Hey! Take that shit outside!” Rufus shouted and Benny pulled away laughing. Samandriel beamed at him, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

“I love you too cher, wanna go to the doctor's now?” Benny grinned brushing their lips together. Samandriel bit his lip and nodded hugging close to him. Benny didn't even care to say goodbye to anyone or even punch out for that matter. Dean would take care of it for him. He climbed into the truck and moaned softly when Samandriel curled up into his side, the scent of their unborn pup filling the cab.

 


End file.
